Talwyn Apogee
thumb Talwyn ist ein Markazian. Sie traf Ratchet und Clank währrend diese auf der Suche nach dem Lombax-Geheimnis waren. Sie ist eine Freundin von Ratchet and Clank. Ihr Vater, Max Apogee, war ein berühmter Forscher und Sammler von Lombaxartefakten, er versuchte ebenfalls das Lombax Geheimnis zu finden. Er verschwand nachdem er den Raumpiraten folgte und gilt seitdem als vermisst. Talwyn wurde zurückgelassen und lebte seitdem mit den alten Kampfrobotern Zephyr und Cronk alleine auf der Apogee Raumstation. Ratchet und Clank drangen in die Raumstation ein, da sie dachten hier das Lombax-Geheimnis zu finden. Sehr schnell verbündeten sie sich mit Talwyn. Talwyn besaß sehr viel wissen über die Lombaxe und konnte sogar die Sprache der Lombaxe lesen. Bevor ihr Vater verschwand lernte sie viel von ihm über die Lombaxe. Sie war auch eine fähige Kämpferin und stand Ratchet in einigen Kämpfen gegen viele Feinde bei. Biografie ''Tools of Destruction'' Ratchet und Clank traffen Talwyn zuerst auf der Apogee Raumstation. Erst befahl sie Cronk und Zephyr den Angriff. Doch als sie merkte, das Ratchet ein Lombax war, lies sie die Waffen fallen und sie wurden sofort gute Freunde unserer Helden. Nachdem Ratchet erzählt hatte wie sie auf die Raustation kamen und welchen Grund sie hatten, weil sie auf der Suche nach dem Lombax-Geheimnis waren. Bot Talwyn ihre Hilfe an. Sie erzählte von ihren Vater, Max Apogee, der im Besitz eines Lombax-Artefaktes war. Das vor Jahren von den Raumpiraten gestohlen wurde. Max verfolgte diese, aber kam nie zurück und gilt seitdem vermisst. Clank erinnerte sich daran, dass der Schmuggler Piraten auf Ardolis erwähnt hatte. Begierig darauf Hinweise auf ihren Vater zu finden, stürzt sie sich mit Ratchet and Clank in ihr erstes Abenteuer auf Ardolis. Auf Ardolis finden sie das von den Raumpiraten gestohlene Artefakt. Sie hilft Ratchet bei der Flucht vor Captain Slag mithilfe einer Rauchbombe. Das Artefakt, das zuerst für das Lombax-Geheimnis selbst gehalten wird, entpuppt sich als eine Art Karte. Und zeigt den Planeten Rykan V. Auf Rykan V finden sie ein/en Labor/Bunker nachdem sie in den Raumhafen von Rykan V eingedrungen waren und das Lavaloch überwunden haben. Das Labor zeigt ein Video zur Benutzung des Dimensionators, das Lombax- Geheimnis. Sie fliegen nach Sargasso um mehr darüber heraus zu finden. Sie kommt jedoch nie in Sargasso an, weil sie von Tachyons Truppen gefangen genommen und nach Zordoom gebracht wird. Auf Zordoom kommt sie in das in Polaris größte und sicherste Gefängnis unter der Leitung von Imperator Tachyon, dem Zordoom Gefängnis. Ratchet und Clank sind derweilen auf dem Kreeli-Komet um mehr über dem Dimensionator in Erfahrung zu bringen. Clank sieht durch die Zoni eine Vision von Talwyn und dass sie wahrscheinlich umkommen wird. Sie wird von unseren Helden gerettet auch wenn Ratchet zuerst wenig beeindruckt von Clanks Visionen ist. Nach der erfolgreichen Rettung von Talwyn und ihren Kampfbots treffen sie sich erst auf Planet Reepor wieder. Dort kämpfen sie gegen die neu ausgerüsteten und verbesserten Drophyden. Und sind auf der Suche nach Captain Qwark der den Dimensionator in Besitz hält und ihn Tachyon unfreiwillig überreicht, da er diesen eig. hintergehen wollte. Tachyon kann jedoch daraufhin die Cragmiten rufen und dabei trennen sich Ratchet und Clanks Wege. Die Cragmiten nehmen Kurs auf Meridian City, Planet Igliak, gleichzeitig die Haupstadt der Polaris Galaxie. Sie lassen Ratchet und Clank vorfliegen. Da sie erst Cronk reparieren müssen, der beim Kampf gegen die Cragmiten beschädigt wurde. Die letzte Schlacht ist auf Planet Fastoon an der sie auch wieder teilnehmen. Ratchet und Clank müssen erst die Ionen-Kanonen ausschalten bevor sie landen kann. Sie übernimmt dann auch den Part die Brücke zu öffnen zum vorrücken zum Hof von Azimuth zu ermöglichen. Und hilft Ratchet dabei in die Lombax-Zitadelle einzudringen. Sie war jedoch hilflos als Ratchet and Clank in ein interdimensionales Portal gesogen wurden, das vom Dimensionator ausgelöst wurde. Später nachdem Ratchet and Clank Tachyon besiegt hatten, kehrte die gesamte Gruppe +Rusty Pete und Captain Qwark zurück auf die Apogee Raumstation. Dort wurde dann auch Clank von den Zoni entführt wo sie live dabei war. Quest for Booty Im nächsten Teil der Ratchet und Clank-Reihe trat sie wieder auf und half Ratchet dabei Clank zufinden. Sie begleitet Ratchet dabei die ganze Story über. Talwyn und Ratchet fangen an nach Clank zu suchen in dem sie den Iris Supercomputer auf dem Kreeli-Kometen nach Rat bitten. Diese schickt sie nach Merdegraw, wo ein Piraten namens Darkwater den Schlüssel für Zoni-Dimension haben soll. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung stellen sie jedoch schnell fest, dass Darkwater bereist tod ist. Auf der Insel Hoolefar finden sie weitere Spuren über die Zoni. So ein Obsidianauge um es jedoch zu betreiben benötigen sie einen Drehstern. Um in die Morgenhöhlen zu gelangen benötigen sie die Hilfe von Rusty Pete, der sie später hintergeht und Darkwaters unsterbliche Seele erweckt. Indem er den Kopf von Slag mit dessen Körper vereinigt. Dies bekommt Talwyn gar nicht erst mit, da sie beim Betreten der Morgenhöhlen in eine Falle gelaufen ist. Man hat als Spieler die Wahl sie beim Verlassen der Höhle zurückzulassen oder ihr zu helfen. Hilft man ihr darf man gegen einen Pyrogen kämpfen, hilft man ihr nicht wird sie später alleine nach Hoolefar zurückkehren, nachdem der Angriff der Piraten abgewehrt wurde. Sie verwendet ihr Boosterpack dafür. In der Darkwaterbucht wird sie von Slag/Darkwater und Pete entführt und Ratchet muss sie wieder retten. Talwyn hilft ihm danach dabei Darkwater zu besiegen und sie erhalten den Drehstern unversehrt. Auf Hoolefar sehen sie dan Clank und das er von Dr. Nefarious enftführt wurde. Sie erhalten daraufhin seine Koordinaten. A Crack in Time In A Crack in Time wird sie nur zu Beginn von Ratchet erwähnt, dieser sagt: "Talwyn meinte ja, es wimmele hier nur von Söldnern". Außerdem kann man sie noch ein paar mal in Clank's Erinnerungen sehen. Im Radio ist sie ebenfalls ein paar mal zu hören. Als Slag einen Song für Ratchet spielt von Talwyn und dieser ja meine er kenne diesen Namen. Daraufhin antwortet Pete, dass Slag selbst versucht habe sie zu töten. In All4One kommt sie ebenfalls nicht vor. Trivia *Ihr Nachname, Apogee, könnte von the point stammen *Cronk und Zephyr kommen am Ende von A Crack in Time nochmal vor und haben dort einen kleinen Auftritt bei den Game's Credits, kommen aber sonst ebenfalls nicht im Spiel vor *Im Spiel A Crack in Time taucht sie nicht auf und auch ihre Stimme ist nicht zu hören, aber der Bort-Computer von Vorselons Schiff hat eine ähnliche Stimme. Es könnte sich dabei um die Sychronstimme von Talwyn handeln, dies ist jedoch nur eine Vermutung und keinesfalls bestätigt. *Sie hat eine etwas prominentere deutsche Synchronstimme. Neben Penelope in Sly 3 und Kiera aus der Jak and Daxter Reihe spricht die deutsche Sprecherin auch Prinzessin Fiona aus Shrek und Elizabeth Swann aus Fluch der Karibik 1-3. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tools of Destruction Kategorie:Quest for Booty